


MANIQUÍ [KrisHo]

by LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon
Summary: 𝑱𝒖𝒏𝑴𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒏 𝒆𝒔:Hermoso ✓Jovial ✓Carismático ✓𝑱𝒖𝒏𝑴𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒏 𝒆𝒔:𝑬́𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒐 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒄𝒖𝒂𝒍𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒊́𝒂 𝒔𝒆𝒓...¿𝑸𝒖𝒊𝒆́𝒏 𝒆𝒔 𝑱𝒖𝒏𝑴𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒏?★Solo un tonto con suerte𝑻𝒐𝒅𝒐𝒔 𝒂𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒂 𝑱𝒖𝒏𝑴𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒏,𝑻𝒐𝒅𝒐𝒔 𝒍𝒐 𝒐𝒅𝒊𝒂𝒏 𝒑𝒐𝒓 𝒊𝒈𝒖𝒂𝒍.¡𝑱𝒖𝒏𝑴𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒏!¡No comas eso!¡No hagas esto!¡𝐽𝑢𝑛𝑀𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛! ¡𝐽𝑢𝑛𝑀𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛!¿𝑸𝒖𝒆́ 𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒓 𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒐𝒑𝒎𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑲𝒊𝒎 𝑱𝒖𝒏𝑴𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒏?Se siente como... bajar cada día un escalón más a 𝑙𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑢𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑙 𝑖𝑛𝑓𝑖𝑒𝑟𝑛𝑜¿𝑪𝒖𝒂́𝒍 𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒖 𝒔𝒖𝒆𝒏̃𝒐, 𝑱𝒖𝒏𝑴𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒏?Brillar, que me amen y no ser un fracasado ante los ojos de mi madre, 𝑎𝑢𝑛𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑛𝑜 𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑜 𝑛𝑖 𝑢𝑛𝑜 𝑛𝑖 𝑙𝑜 𝑜𝑡𝑟𝑜...¿𝑸𝒖𝒆́ 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒂?Solo quiero desaparecer y no regresar 𝑛𝑢𝑛𝑐𝑎, 𝑗𝑎𝑚𝑎́𝑠...La historia de un chico que nació con el don de la belleza, nunca nadie imaginó que algo 𝑒𝑓𝑖́𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑜 también sería la 𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑑𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑜́𝑛 que sellaría su destino.M-Preg
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	MANIQUÍ [KrisHo]

_El cotizado súper modelo Kim JunMyeon mejor conocido como Suho, ha firmado con Wu International Management, la agencia de modelaje más importante de toda Asia. Este se convierte en el mayor contrato del maniquí, quien a sus veinte años ha modelado en las mejores pasarelas del mundo para Gucci, Balenciaga, Armani, Dolce & Gabanna y Dior._

_Para celebrar esta alianza, la revista Vogue Korea lanzará una edición especial con Suho como protagonista, acompañado de la también Top Model coreana Irene Bae._

_Para esta edición se prevé que ambas estrellas compartan cámara con nada más y nada menos que Wu YiFan, el icónico presidente de la importante agencia, quien desde su llegada al cargo nos ha deleitado con su buen gusto por la moda._

—¿Has visto esto, querido? La noticia está en todos lados.

—¿Ajá y eso qué?

—JunMyeon por el amor de Dios, ¿No te alegras que tu nombre y rostro esté por todos lados?

—La verdad no. —Respondió con un puchero.

Taeyeon negó al escuchar a su hijo, ese niño no entiende lo importante que es esto para su futuro, desde la firma de su contrato dejó de ser un modelo de agente libre para ser la imagen de una reconocida corporación, su deber ahora será buscar la manera de consolidar su imagen dentro de la industria, como una _Tyra Banks_ , _Heidi Klunt_ o una _Naomi Campbell_.

La verdad tenía demasiadas expectativas en su único hijo.

—Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando. Tienes que buscar por todos los medios en convertirte en el favorito de la agencia.

—Mamá ya soy lo suficientemente famoso, por algo me contrataron. Es obvio que soy el favorito.

Taeyeon rodó los ojos.

—No me estás entendiendo, quiero que aproveches esta sesión de fotos de _Vogue_ para encantar a Wu YiFan. Ese hombre será la clave de tu éxito.

—¿Tú crees? —Suho no se vio muy convencido.

—Claro amor, ¿No has visto lo influyente que ha llegado a ser? No todos los managers de este mundillo se convierten en íconos de la moda, él también fue modelo en sus inicios y mira lo lejos que ha llegado. Tienes que volverte su amigo, que te apadrine para que llegues a ser igual o mejor que él.

JunMyeon sonrió ante los delirios de su madre, él que iba a estar siendo igual que el señor Wu. Era tonto, o eso fue lo que todos le hicieron creer desde siempre, solo es un niño bonito que tiene que sacar provecho de su belleza para comer.

Nunca fue bueno en los estudios, y si alguna vez se destacó en algo, cuando su mamá se empeñó en convertirlo en el súper modelo que ella soñó ser, no le quedó de otra que dejar de lado aquello que le gustaba.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

JunMyeon nunca terminará de acostumbrarse al excesivo maquillaje y los trajes extravagantes que tiene que usar en las sesiones de fotos.

Los preparativos para la sesión se han retrasado un poco porque tienen que ajustar uno de los diseños que tendrá que modelar. Su maquilladora le permitió vagar por ahí mientras ella termina con Irene Bae, tiene que decir una cosa a favor de la chica, es simple y llanamente bellísima, aunque algo fría para el gusto de JunMyeon.

Ni siquiera fuera del lente deja ese semblante estoico que la caracteriza, él por su parte tiende a sonreír mucho y hacer cualquier tontería mientras no le estén fotografiando.

Y precisamente una estupidez era lo que hacía cuando Wu YiFan hizo acto de presencia dentro del área de camerinos, la imponente figura del hombre, enfundado en un traje hecho a la medida —un Armani, sin ninguna duda—, que se adhiere con elegancia a la anatomía del tipo en toda su magnificencia.

Es demasiado alto. Se dijo Suho embelesado.

Él sonrió hacia el coreano, quien cayó en cuenta de su error, lo que creyó sólo se reprodujo en su mente, fue una frase que todos los presentes pudieron escuchar a la perfección.

JunMyeon se sintió diminuto al reparar que toda la atención de su jefe está puesta en él.

—Y usted es muy hermoso, así, sin nada. —Respondió hacia él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las mejillas de JunMyeon se tiñeron de rosa con las palabras de Wu, al darse cuenta a qué se refería el CEO. Se golpeó mentalmente, porque solo lo cubría una bata de seda blanca, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho.

—Gracias, señor Wu. —Musitó entre dientes, tímido y abochornado. Aún así tendió la mano hacia el otro hombre—. Soy Kim JunMyeon, es un honor por fin conocerlo. —Se presentó con sumo respeto.

Kris vio su mano y la tomó con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratase de una fina pieza de porcelana.

—El gusto de conocerte es mío, JunMyeon. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto cuando dije a la junta directiva que te quería dentro de las filas de mi empresa. Hasta ahora has sido mi mayor inversión. —Dijo tomándolo del mentón con suavidad, obligando a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Sintió que pasó una eternidad cuando sus miradas conectaron.

—Suho, te toca, querido. —Llamaron desde maquillaje.

—Lo siento, me necesitan allá. —Suho sonrió a Wu al sentirse salvado de ese momento extraño—. Nos vemos pronto. —Terminó con una reverencia antes de huir de allí.

YiFan sonrió con la escena, JunMyeon volteó por lo menos dos veces antes de desaparecer en el área de maquillaje.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Irene hizo su trabajo con todo su profesionalismo de siempre, llegó un momento en el que realmente JunMyeon se sintió cohibido por la seguridad que tiene en sí misma.

La sesión fotográfica se dividió en dos partes, primero JunMyeon posó solo, luego acompañado de Irene y por último los dos súper modelos en compañía del CEO de su agencia.

La parte del solo, fue estupenda, JunMyeon jugó con el lente de la cámara, dando lo mejor de sí en cada toma, los problemas empezaron cuando Irene se sumó a la ecuación.

Ella es algo diva.

—Cuidado con arruinar mi toma, niño. —lo advirtió antes de que comenzara todo.

Claramente el fotógrafo notó el nivel de rigidez y tensión que se instaló en él luego de las palabras de la otra modelo.

—Suho, relájate, noto la tensión en tus hombros. Haz lo que hiciste antes, piensa en un lugar que te relaje.

Haciendo caso omiso a las muecas de Irene, hizo caso al fotógrafo, se concentró y dio lo mejor de sí. Al final logró hacer su trabajo con su sello de excelencia.

—Bien, ahora entrará Wu en escena, quiero que ambos aprovechen su altura y hagan una especie de escalera, luego cada uno se irá a cada lado de él. Quiero que se vea como si él contemplara el éxito de Wu International Management a través de ustedes, sus hermosos maniquíes. Después haremos unas tomas solo de Wu e Irene, y por último de Wu y Suho. ¿Entendido?

Los tres asintieron, para Wu no era algo nuevo esto, en su juventud fue un cotizado modelo de pasarelas, él se hallaba en su elemento. Si había un novato entre los tres, sin duda era JunMyeon.

En medio de las fotos Wu se concentró en cada uno, como si contemplase al más perfecto maniquí sobre la tierra, porque eso eran, muñecos que las grandes marcas pueden peinar, maquillar, vestir y desvestir a su antojo.

Ser consciente de la temática de la sesión de fotos fue un duro golpe a la de por sí frágil autoestima de Jun, al terminar la sesión, no soportó estar por mucho más tiempo allí, salió corriendo hacia el baño y se encerró en este.

Al verse en el espejo lleno de todo ese maquillaje ridículo que la gente normal nunca usará, sintió pena de sí mismo, su destino es ser amado el tiempo mientras dure su belleza, ya después será desechado como un trapo viejo, ahora entiende un poco los deseos de su madre, a Taeyeon su nacimiento le quitó todas las oportunidades de triunfar en la industria.

Nadie quería a una modelo que ya fue madre, su cuerpo quedó arruinado, según ellos, aunque JunMyeon la seguía viendo hermosa incluso después de tenerlo.

Limpió las lágrimas que inevitablemente comenzaron a caer por su rostro, él se hará un nombre, no quiere ser desechado como lo fue Taeyeon.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

—JunMyeon, JunMyeon, te he estado buscando. —Lo interceptó Wu YiFan antes de salir del edificio de Vogue.

—Estaba cambiándome. ¿Para qué me buscaba?

—Sí, debí suponerlo. Bueno, verás, me encantaría invitarte a cenar, ya sabes, para celebrar lo bien que fue la sesión. Estuviste fantástico.

JunMyeon parpadeó sorprendido, muchas veces lo invitaron, pero nunca el mismo CEO de una empresa, en este caso, su jefe. Se sintió halagado por el gesto, así que terminó por aceptar.

Llegaron a un exclusivo restaurante, a pesar de vivir de un lado a otro tiene que admitir que muy pocas veces se permitió entrar en un lugar así, ganaba dinero siendo imagen de muchas marcas, pero no es como si se lo gastara en lugares así, gran parte de esa plata era administrada celosamente por su madre quien en su afán por cuidar su esbelta figura, le prohibía los gastos en comidas que caerían mal en su bien formado cuerpo.

Más conociendo los hábitos alimenticios poco saludables que seguía cuando le tocaba estar solo sin Kim Taeyeon.

Rápidamente fueron atendidos y la verdad SuHo no tenía idea de qué podía ordenar, si tuviera a su madre aquí, ella bien podría decir qué era bueno comer y qué no.

Kris le dio su pedido al mesonero e inmediatamente dirigió su vista hasta el modelo que recorría de arriba abajo la carta.

—¿Ya te decidiste? —Preguntó sacándolo de lleno de sus cavilaciones.

—Creo que voy a ordenar lo mismo que el señor Wu.

El anfitrión anotó diligentemente y se alejó con la orden de sus comensales.

Kris volvió a centrarse en el pequeño, se le veía perdido, lo que causó cierta ternura en su corazón.

—¿Nunca sales sin tu madre? —Cuestionó, dejando perplejo al maniquí humano.

—Es mi representante, siempre está pegada a mí, es lógico que me sienta extraño sin su presencia.

—Aún eres joven, así que créeme que te entiendo. En mi época de modelo también andaba con mi madre a todos lados, ella un día incluso me sacó de un after party en la semana de la moda de Nueva York, según ella, yo tenía que estar fresco para una sesión de fotos al día siguiente.

—Sé de lo que habla. Mi mamá nunca deja que me quede en ninguna fiesta luego de un desfile, dice que en esos sitios solo hay perversiones y vicios que tarde o temprano terminarán con mi carrera y, me aterra, ¿Sabe? Esto es todo lo que soy, no sé qué sería de mí si...

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó por unos minutos hasta que el mesonero llegó con la entrada.

—Esto se ve exquisito. —Felicitó YiFan.

—Es la especialidad del Chef, señor Wu.

—Esto es más de lo que ceno una noche. —Murmuró JunMyeon por lo bajo, pero YiFan pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

Cuando el mesonero se retiró no pudo evitar preguntar a qué se refería, los colores se subieron a las mejillas de JunMyeon al verse descubierto, cosa que a Kris le pareció de lo más adorable.

Terminó relatándole a su jefe sobre el tipo de alimentación que llevaba a cabo antes de introducir el primer bocado. JunMyeon masticó saboreando con lentitud dejándose llevar por la exquisites de su plato a través de sus papilas gustativas. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para deleitarse con el sabor, era gloriosamente delicioso.

Kris no pudo evitar deleitarse también, pero con la imagen de su modelo probando cada bocado de comida, su expresión era tan... ¿Cómo llamarlo sin ensuciar la pureza que desprendía el aura de Suho?

¡Diablos!

Por un momento imaginó esa misma expresión de placer pero en otras circunstancias, su pantalón se sintió más pequeño, definitivamente hizo una buena inversión al convertirlo en uno de sus modelos exclusivos, Kim JunMyeon tiene un ángel que hace que todos quieran voltear a ver hasta el lugar donde se encuentre.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta el momento del postre, los ojos de JunMyeon brillaron como los de un niño una mañana de Navidad al ver el árbol, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en sus bellos labios.

Frente a él colocaron un soufflé de chocolate y a pesar de su negativa de comer postre, el plato le hizo agua la boca.

—Mamá me matará si se entera que comí tan pesado ¡Y postre! —Señaló con elocuencia.

YiFan rio, él mejor que nadie sabía lo agobiante de la vida de un modelo, pero nunca estaba mal salirse del régimen.

—Esto va a ser un secreto entre los dos ¿Vale? Si quieres, cuando estés libre de compromisos con la agencia y nuestros clientes podemos reservar una noche para que salgamos a cenar como hoy, tu mamá no se tiene que enterar de tu desliz con la dieta.

JunMyeon sonrió con timidez, el brillo en su mirada le dijo que no le parecía mala idea.

—Saldré con usted, dudo que mamá ponga alguna objeción a eso. Acepto. —Terminó con una brillante sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sus salidas una vez a la semana se volvieron rutina desde esa ocasión, las cenas se transformaron en almuerzos, encuentros en un parque donde se disponían a correr, o simples paseos para platicar y deleitarse con la tranquilidad con la que los rodeaba la naturaleza.

Poco a poco JunMyeon se fue desenvolviendo más y más con YiFan, tanta era su cercanía que hace mucho dejó de llamarlo señor Wu, o referirse a él como usted.

El hombre mayor que él siempre era atento, con detalles y palabras bonitas que sin darse cuenta terminaron metiéndolo en sus pensamientos, JunMyeon se la pasaba suspirando por los pasillos esperando tener noticias de Kris y con las ganas infinitas de verlo de nuevo.

Sus encuentros pronto le parecieron insuficientes, deseaba estar con él casi la mayoría del tiempo y eso lo frustraba, ambos tenían compromisos que cumplir y no podían dejarlos de lado por el capricho de estar juntos.

La semana de la moda se acercaba, él tendría que viajar a Milán para modelar para Bvlgari, por suerte Kris estaría allí y tendrían oportunidad de verse luego de varios días sin compartir.

* * *

La primera noche del desfile fue un éxito, donde recibió muchos halagos por parte de los directivos de la marca, se sintió feliz por otro trabajo bien hecho, poco a poco iba aumentando su prestigio dentro de la industria, lo que aumentaba la alegría de su madre y la agencia, pero en especial de YiFan.

Cuando se vieron en el backstage, no sabe si fue el tiempo que tenían sin verse, o la euforia del momento, más le fue imposible no lanzarse a los brazos de Kris, rodear con sus brazos el cuello del chino y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Lo más sorprendente fue que Kris respondió el beso con el mismo anhelo, sujetó con fuerza su cintura y absorbió su alma en ese beso. Para JunMyeon ya no había vuelta atrás después de eso.

Le dijo a su madre que iría al after party del evento por invitación de la marca, solo para poder irse con Kris hasta su hotel, esa noche no se contuvo y sucumbió a las mieles del placer en los brazos de su jefe.

Cada caricia del chino lo hizo estremecer, lo trató como a la más valiosa obra de arte y le hizo sentir de una forma que nunca antes imaginó. ¿Eso era estar enamorado?

Con un último golpe de caderas, JunMyeon susurró el nombre de YiFan antes de dejarse ir en aquel torbellino de pasión.

Sus respiraciones agitadas entremezclaron sus alientos en un último beso en el que se decían aquello que las palabras no alcanzaban para describir sus sentimientos.

Esa madrugada JunMyeon durmió pleno y feliz en los brazos del hombre del que se enamoró.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Cuando regresó a su hotel la mirada juzgadora de su madre le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche Kim JunMyeon? —Reprochó una muy molesta Taeyeon.

—Te dije que fui a la fiesta después del evento, me quedé con uno de los modelos, no quisieron que me regresara solo. —mustió con nerviosismo.

Su madre no creyó una sola de sus palabras, y en su lugar le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

La furia de Taeyeon era más que palpable, JunMyeon llevó una mano a su mejilla que empezaba a doler, nunca vio así de enojada a su madre.

—No pienses que soy estúpida, Kim JunMyeon. Te conozco y sé que mientes. Llamé a uno de los modelos de los que me hice amiga y me dijo que no fuiste a ese lugar. Me vas a decir ahora mismo dónde pasaste la noche o juro que te sacaré la verdad a golpes.

JunMyeon tembló ante la amenaza de su mamá, Taeyeon nunca juraba nada en vano, pero cómo le decía que venía de pasar la noche con otro hombre y ese no era otro que el presidente de la agencia.

—Estoy esperando Myeonnie. —Advirtió.

JunMyeon suspiró, todo iba mal cuando lo empezaba a llamar por ese apodo 'cariñoso'.

—Pasé la noche con el señor Wu. —Susurró bajito.

Taeyeon se le quedó mirando perpleja, imaginando un sinfín de escenarios por su cabeza.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! —Gritó dándole un golpe en el hombro que lo tumbó en el sofá.

—Mamá, déjame explicarte. —Trató de defenderse, pero Taeyeon no pareció escuchar nada.

—Mamá nada, ¿Es que eres imbécil? Cuándo te mandé a encantar a Wu YiFan fue para que te volvieras su amigo, camarada, no su maldita puta. ¡¿Sabes lo que me ha costado hacerte un nombre para que tú lo arruines por un revolcón con nada más y nada menos que tu jodido jefe?!

JunMyeon sintió una punzada horrible en el pecho con las acusaciones de su madre, ¿Qué tenía de malo que él y YiFan se quisieran? Eso nada tenía que ver con su trabajo que hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bien.

—¿Es porque es otro chico? —Preguntó temeroso y al borde de las lágrimas.

—No, lo que menos me importa es lo que te pone, el problema aquí es que empezarán los rumores que te contrataron porque te estás acostando con Wu, no por tu talento, vas a quedar tachado como la puta que se vende por campañas ¿Entiendes? A nadie le importa cómo se dieron las cosas, todos siempre se quedan con lo que se ve desde afuera, y tú acabas de quedar como un trepador que por favores sexuales a su jefe consigue que las marcas lo contraten.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada de eso.

Taeyeon bufó exasperada con la ingenuidad de JunMyeon, ahora sí todo su esfuerzo se fue por la borda. Desde hace mucho venía con sospechas de un estúpido enamoramiento por parte de JunMyeon.

—No lo hiciste pero es lo que todos pensarán. Ya de por sí hay habladurías en la agencia de sus salidas casuales y a cenar, acabas de darles material para destruirte. ¿Es que esa cabecita ingenua tuya no ve la gravedad del asunto? Estás acabado y nos va a pesar.

—Kris me quiere. —Dijo con seguridad—. Él no permitirá que me señalen.

Taeyeon soltó una carcajada llena de perplejidad ante la estupidez de su hijo.

—Ahora te quiere porque eres su juguetito en turno, pero ya verás cuando se aburra de ti, todos en esta industria son iguales. Cuando menos pienses quedarás fuera de su vida, de su empresa y será como si nunca hubieras existido para él. Sin contar que después de ello tus contratos reducirán hasta que no quede nada para ti.

JunMyeon no podía creer en las mordaces palabras de Taeyeon, Kris lo quería, él estaba seguro, sino nunca se habría entregado a él. Iba a demostrarle a su madre que estaba equivocada, él era más que un juguete, un muñeco que se podía usar y desechar.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Se alejó de su madre luego de que dijera aquellas horribles cosas de Kris, tan detallista como siempre le compró un lujoso apartamento en Gangnam, ese lugar lo volvieron el refugio para su amor, cada vez que su amado viajaba a Corea se quedaba directamente allí, y cuando JunMyeon tenía que ir a China se quedaba con él, estaba enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre, él lo llenaba de palabras, detalles y regalos que cada vez más atrapaban su corazón.

Una de esas visitas, JunMyeon se dedicaba a preparar la cena para ambos, estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, así que le gustaba consentir a su novio con una comida casera cada vez que venía a pasar días en casa con él.

Se sentía tan feliz cuando halagaba su comida, aunque siempre preparaba cosas sencillas, esa vez se atrevió a cocinar algo más complejo y elaborado.

Craso error.

Accidentalmente quemó la salsa, terminó por activar la alarma de incendios y haciendo un completo desastre en la cocina. YiFan estaba muy ocupado trabajando en su oficina, pero el humo y alboroto fueron tal que no le quedó de otra que ver lo que pasaba.

Después de limpiar todo y ordenar comida para los dos, a Kris no se le escapó hacer un comentario que por más que trató de no darle importancia, caló en el orgullo de JunMyeon.

—Mi amor, tus manos nacieron para ser mimadas, ¿De dónde sacaste que alguien como tú podía llegar a cocinar algo como eso?

A pesar del tono jocoso que utilizó YiFan, el modelo se sintió ofendido. Fue una forma sutil de llamarlo inútil, porque eso fue lo que quiso decir.

Sintió mucho coraje y se levantó del sofá para ir al baño y encerrarse a llorar por su estupidez, pero más por el concepto que el hombre que ama tiene de él.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Cada vez sus contratos disminuyeron más, YiFan decía que era por culpa de los nuevos modelos que ya estaban empezando a llamar la atención, pero que no se preocupara, él aún conservaba campañas con varias marcas que deseaban seguir patrocinando con su imagen en ellos.

Otra cosa que siempre lo cohíbe al ir a la sucursal de la agencia, es el constante cuchicheo de los otros modelos, todos atribuían que él continuaba teniendo trabajo, aún con la decadencia que vino teniendo luego de que se hiciera pública su relación con YiFan, era por la amistad de los patrocinantes con el chino, no porque realmente estuvieran interesados en él.

Después de mucho, recordaba las duras palabras de su madre, no quiso escucharla aquella vez y ahora empezaba a creer que siempre tuvo razón, todos parecían rechazar a aquel que consideraban un escalador social, y así lo veían todos desde que supieron de la relación íntima que mantenía con YiFan.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

—Cariño, estás algo subido de peso, ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre cuidar tu cuerpo? Recuerda que es lo que eres para los clientes, un bonito maniquí. Tienes que mostrarles lo lindo que eres y lo bien que luces en su ropa.

Esa noche JunMyeon apenas tocó la cena y en su lugar, cuando pudo zafarse de los brazos de Kris, fue a vomitar toda la comida y el chocolate que ingirió por culpa de su maldita ansiedad.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Su figura en vez de mejorar, solo empeoró, sus mejillas estaban más abultadas de lo normal y por más que trataba de matarse en el gimnasio y se ayudaba del vómito, nada parecía estar funcionando, sin contar que la presión de los clientes con los que aún mantenía contratos lo estaban llevando al borde del límite.

Fue cuando se disponía a grabar un comercial para una de las campañas, donde su cuerpo sobrecargado de estrés no pudo más y se desplomó. Luego de eso Kris realmente se preocupó por su salud.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Llevaba una semana internado en esa clínica luego de un sinfín de análisis físicos y psicológicos donde lo diagnosticaron con depresión, trastorno bipolar, varios trastornos de la conducta alimentaria, y como si con ello no fuera suficiente, un embarazo de dos meses y medio, mismo que se hallaba en riesgo de no recibir atención inmediata.

No sabes cuál fue la peor noticia de todas, él cree que la última, era muy joven aún, tenía veintitrés años, no estaba preparado para tener hijos, conocía su condición de doncel, pero nunca imaginó verse en esa situación.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo rodeado de enfermeras y médicos que iban y venían de un lado a otro. Kris apenas había ido a verlo y la última vez que estuvo con él, solo le dijo que tenía que viajar a cubrir la campaña que dejó abandonada por sus problemas de salud con el nuevo nuevo modelo de la agencia que lo iba a reemplazar.

JunMyeon lloró y se alteró luego de saberlo, ¿Cómo podían sustituirlo como si fuera un objeto?

—Así es este trabajo, cariño. Ahora procura cuidar de ti y a ese bebé, por lo menos haz algo bien. —Fue lo último que dijo Kris antes darle un beso superficial y marcharse.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Pronto estuvo de vuelta al apartamento de su pareja, una enfermera se encargaba de velar por su salud mientras el vientre le crecía cada día más.

Kris se la pasaba metido de lleno en su trabajo, viajando, o en cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera alejado de todo el estrés que le causaba estar cerca de JunMyeon y sus constantes crisis existenciales.

Se había vuelto una rutina que el coreano solo gritara, peleara y llorara por culpa de sus complejos, sin contar que cada vez que veía a Kris solo atendiendo su trabajo, le daban ataques de rabia por el poco interés de este al hacer sus rabietas.

JunMyeon no era ni la sombra de aquel niño risueño que encantaba a todos con su belleza, carisma y actitud dentro de las pasarelas, o siendo la imagen de una marca reconocida.

Ahora era un chico amargado, inseguro e inestable emocionalmente, por su estupidez se repetía constantemente, por dejarse cegar por un mundo que no le ofrecía más que desdicha.

La misma actitud psicótica del coreano fue la que orilló a Kris a alejarse gradualmente de su amante, este sabía que si el chino continuaba a su lado era por su hijo, mismo que JunMyeon creía responsable del fin de su carrera.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Cuando nació su bebé y vio la cara de felicidad en el rostro de Kris creyó que realmente había una oportunidad para ellos, a pesar de llegar de forma inesperada, ShiXun, o SeHun, como él lo llamaba en su idioma, era la luz de los ojos de su pareja.

Los primeros meses le enterneció sobremanera ver a Kris cuidando del bebé durante las noches, o arrullarlo y darle de comer cuando JunMyeon se encerraba en el gimnasio privado del apartamento para sus rutinas de ejercicio, con el fin de recuperar pronto su figura.

A pesar de todos los cambios que sufrió durante el embarazo y después del parto, él realmente buscaba ser el mismo de antes, desde que SeHun nació se propuso a recuperar el amor de Kris y su trabajo, quería que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de él.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Los avances fueron dando frutos y estuvo presentable al momento en que él y Kris posaron junto a SeHun para una revista donde daban a conocer a todos al nuevo heredero de los Wu.

Se sintió bien estar nuevamente bajo el lente, aunque no puede negar que al ver la publicación fue inevitable no sentir celos de su novio e hijo, casi todo el reportaje hablaba de YiFan o ShiXun, a él a duras penas lo mencionaron como 'el novio de', lo único rescatable fue el halago hacia su belleza que junto a la de Wu, le dio al pequeño unos genes envidiables.

¿Ahora era de esa forma que lo veían? JunMyeon quiso llorar de la impotencia que sintió, luego se calmó, solo tenía que concentrarse en mejorar y relanzar su carrera. Tenía que demostrar que aún no estaba acabado.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Su madre lo llamó luego de varios años de ausencia cuando se topó con la noticia del nacimiento de SeHun en aquella revista.

Como era de esperarse solo lo hizo para despotricar en su contra por haber metido la pata de esa manera, JunMyeon se tuvo que tragar el nudo que se hizo en su garganta al darse cuenta que a Taeyeon poco le podía importar la existencia de su nieto, al contrario, solo era un recordatorio del fracaso que tenía como hijo.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

YiFan no estuvo de acuerdo cuando lo vio llegar a la agencia diciendo que estaba listo para retomar el trabajo, enseguida lo alejó de todos los presentes, entre ellos el nuevo modelo que entró como su reemplazo, Do Kyungsoo.

La reacción de su pareja fue un golpe bajo para él, tenía tanta ilusión con regresar y Kris simplemente se negó, no había cabida para él allí, su lugar ahora estaba en casa, siendo el lindo novio de Kris Wu y cuidando del hijo de ambos.

JunMyeon volvió a tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, al igual que el grito que desgarraría su garganta. ¿Quién era él para oponerse a ello?

Solo era un pobre infeliz con la suerte de que un hombre como Kris se fijara en él, debía ser agradecido con su suerte, ya no tendría que matarse tratando de hacerse un nombre en una carrera tan dura como el modelaje, cuando ya tenía la vida resuelta.

Kris tenía razón, todos siempre la tuvieron, él solo nació para ser un niño bonito, su cuerpo ya no era el mismo por más que se matara entrenando en el gimnasio y se saltara las comidas, aunque su novio no tenía por qué enterarse de esto.

Su tiempo como un maniquí de las pasarelas pasó, ahora debía centrarse en dar la mejor imagen de su familia, aunque estuviera muriéndose por dentro.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Suho se esforzó por siempre dar la imagen del esposo perfecto, su boda con YiFan fue espectacular y aún recuerda como esa vez todos los ojos del mundo de la moda se posaron nuevamente sobre él.

Kris y Suho eran la pareja perfecta debajo de los reflectores, dos hijos hermosos como ellos, una casa de ensueño, un perro y dueños de un emporio, para cualquiera aquello sería el ideal de la felicidad.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ShiXun y LuHan eran cuidados por sus respectivas niñeras, Kris metido de lleno en su trabajo cumpliendo el sueño de estúpidos modelos, y JunMyeon cada vez más se hundía en sus demonios.

No era raro ver al hermoso hombre beber hasta la inconsciencia, tampoco atiborrarse de antidepresivos y fármacos para dormir, ni de sus dietas y planes de ejercicio extremos. Pero ese era un secreto que solo conocían los empleados del matrimonio.

Para todos los demás, ellos eran felices, no los extraños que solo convivían para una nueva foto de la familia perfecta.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Había ido a la agencia a ver a su esposo, ese era un buen día para él, despertó sin los típicos pensamientos destructivos con los que solía vivir, y como acostumbraba a hacer en esos días, quería estar con el hombre que ama, porque sí, a pesar de todo sigue amando con locura a Kris, quería darle la sorpresa de su buen ánimo.

Lo que no imaginó fue que el sorprendido sería él. Ese tal Do KyungSoo, el modelo que entró para hacerse cargo de sus campañas, estaba encima de las piernas de su esposo besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

JunMyeon vio rojo y sin importar el escándalo que armó, arremetió contra todo lo que encontró a su paso, haciendo trizas cada escultura, cada cuadro, no dejó nada rescatable en el lugar.

Luego salió de allí sintiéndose humillado y derrotado, huyó como el cobarde que era porque después de hacer todo ese espectáculo, sintió verdadero miedo de perderlo todo.

Kris lo engañaba, Kris lo reemplazó en su corazón con el mismo chico que lo sustituyó profesionalmente. ¿Tan poca cosa era para todos que terminaban reemplazándolo por alguien más? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué todo le era arrebatado de esa manera? ¿Ese era su castigo por ser un tonto? ¿Por no aspirar a nada más en la vida que a ser bonito?

Taeyeon aunque mordaz en sus maneras, siempre tuvo razón, JunMyeon era un idiota, se dejó llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos e ingenuidad en un mundo que carece de ello.

En medio de lágrimas condujo de vuelta a casa para una cosa, sacar a sus hijos de allí y largarse de vuelta a Corea. Nunca debió dejarse envolver con Kris, desde la primera vez que le hizo entender que lo único para lo que era bueno era para lucirlo como a un trofeo tuvo que poner fin a todo, pero fue un estúpido y dejó pasar todo, solo porque lo amaba.

Llegó a casa e inmediatamente se dirigió a las habitaciones de ShiXun y LuHan, tomó una maleta lo suficientemente grande del armario y sacó toda la ropa que pudo de los dos.

LuHan y SeHun estaban dormidos haciendo su siesta, las niñeras aprovechaban ese tiempo para hacer sus cosas hasta que los pequeños despertarán. Apagó los monitores de cada cuarto para que estas no escucharan cuando los despertara.

Fue hasta su habitación e hizo lo mismo, metió solo lo necesario, ya luego se encargaría de comprar más cosas en su país, sus nervios lo tenían al borde del colapso, así que fue inevitable no sucumbir a la tentación de ver el frasco de ansiolíticos y la botella de coñac, JunMyeon se sentía mal, realmente necesitaba calmarse, además no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Luego de tomar las pastillas suficiente junto a una copa de licor, subió las maletas al auto y regresó a la casa por sus hijos.

Tomó a su bebé de once meses en brazos y Sehun medio dormido tomó la mano de su _mami_ cuando vio que este los sacaría a pasear.

 _Mami_ casi nunca estaba con ellos, así que el pequeño de cuatro años le regaló una tímida sonrisa a JunMyeon y antes de que lo acomodara en el asiento para niños, su hijo le regaló el más dulce beso.

Luego Suho subió al auto, como conductor designado.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

YiFan tuvo que disculparse con todos por el escándalo de su esposo, también tuvo que poner en su lugar a KyungSoo por haberse sobrepasado en la confianza que le dio.

El modelo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya lo tenía sobre él y justamente JunMyeon entró malinterpretando todo lo sucedido.

Luego del ataque de histeria pensó en seguirlo para explicarle todo, pero se contuvo porque conocía a JunMyeon, luego de su numerito se iría a casa a atiborrarse de medicamentos para la ansiedad y para dormir así que no estaría en condiciones de tener una conversación sensata con él hasta que el efecto de esas malditas drogas de las que dependía haya pasado.

¿Cómo era que se habían acostumbrado a vivir en ese infierno?

JunMyeon no era el hombre del que se enamoró, porque aunque no lo parezca, desde el momento que lo vio, YiFan quedó prendado en su belleza, sí, pero más lo hizo de su personalidad, su carisma y su sonrisa.

Él daría lo que fuera por ver de nuevo aquel gesto en su rostro, no el fingido que acostumbraba a dar, la genuina que lo enamoró.

Su matrimonio iba de mal en peor, y a pesar de todo ninguno de los dos daba ese paso, ambos temían lo que sería su vida sin el otro, porque inconscientemente, les aterra la idea de perderse.

Si no fuera por culpa de su suegra y las constantes inseguridades que sembró en Suho, no sería quien es hoy. Y aunque él mismo admite que en más de una ocasión llegó a criticar alguna cosa de su pareja, nunca caló tan profundo como los continuos reproches de Kim Taeyeon que de empeñaba en llamarlo fracasado.

Cuando JunMyeon se alejó de su madre y dejó de depender de esta, fue que todos sus trastornos comenzaron a hacer mella en él, se volvió más retraído, su sonrisa poco a poco se fue apagando, hasta que solo terminó por obsesionarse con su éxito como modelo.

YiFan sabía que eso no era bueno, por eso poco a poco fue reduciendo las campañas, quería que JunMyeon se relajara, muchos de los clientes se quejaban de no estar satisfechos con su desempeño, lo que orilló a que cancelaran su contrato con el modelo.

Su relación tuvo un punto de quiebre cuando comenzó a aumentar de peso sin explicación aparente, rápidamente la presión de la junta directiva recayó sobre él al ser su pareja, tenía que velar porque su modelo cuidara de su imagen, los clientes no querían un tipo gordo promocionando sus productos.

Fue un estúpido al dejarse influenciar por sus socios, si en ese momento hubiera sabido que los cambios del cuerpo de Suho se debían a su mayor felicidad en la vida, nunca hubiera sido un idiota al hablarle tan deliberadamente sobre su peso.

Cuando supo de todos los problemas de salud de Suho se vio obligado a buscar un nuevo reemplazo, lo que menos quería era que la _madre_ de sus hijos se viera expuesto a la presión del mundo lleno de frivolidades en el que se desenvolvian.

Cuando le dio la noticia de la contratación de KyungSoo creyó que se pondría feliz de verse libre de tan extenuantes responsabilidades, en su lugar dio inicio a uno de sus exasperantes ataques de histeria.

La rabia que sintió al ver que le importaba más un estúpido contrato que su salud y la de su hijo, lo llevó a decir algo de lo que después se arrepintió.

_—Así es este trabajo, cariño. Ahora procura cuidar de ti y a ese bebé, por lo menos haz algo bien._

En algún momento tuvo que pedir disculpas y retractarse de sus palabras, pero la actitud de JunMyeon y sus constantes berrinches lo llevaron a la indiferencia, su orgullo pesó más que su amor.

El tiempo para ellos pasó, y aunque los problemas estaban allí, nada impedía que terminaran amándose y sucumbiendo a la pasión en los momentos en los que solo eran ellos dos.

Cuando se casaron se sintió el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, JunMyeon quería una boda pomposa y él se la dio, realmente creyó que ese era un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas, y lo fue, solo que no de la manera que esperaba.

Luego de la euforia de la boda, llegó LuHan y con eso el JunMyeon psicótico de antes.

Kris se rindió, llega un punto donde no se puede ir contracorriente, se sumergió más en su trabajo y volteo hacia otro lado al ver que nada hacía feliz a JunMyeon.

En parte sabía que era uno de los culpables del comportamiento autodestructivo de JunMyeon, él pudo hacer algo más que solo ignorarlo.

Si hubiera hecho lo que le dictó su corazón luego del incidente con KyungSoo y no lo que su mente le aconsejó, no se sentiría tan culpable como lo hacía ahora.

El teléfono sonó insistemente, pidió a su secretaria que no pasara ninguna llamada, pero al ser avisado que la policía necesitaba urgentemente hablar con el señor Wu YiFan, el miedo congeló sus extremidades.

Tomó tembloroso ese aparato infernal y escuchó atentamente lo que el policía al otro lado de la línea tenía que decir.

Su mundo se vino abajo cuando el oficial le informó de un trágico accidente automovilístico, en el que su esposo e hijos murieron de manera instantánea.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Y así termina la triste historia de un chico que no creía en sí mismo, que desde siempre pensó que para lo único que sirvió fue para ser un niño bonito, un maniquí viviente que todos podían lucir, que solo valía su belleza y no podía aspirar a más que eso.

En Kim JunMyeon se arraigó tanto esa creencia que lo llevó hasta el pozo de su autodestrucción. No importó que alguien lo amara, no importó que tuviera alguien por quien luchar, al final sus demonios fueron más fuertes que él.

¿De qué valía que Kris lo amara si al final nunca luchó por él?

¿De qué servía tener una familia cuando al final del día se sentía solo?

¿De qué valía vivir si estarlo era lo mismo que estar muerto?

Kim JunMyeon, Suho o como lo quieran llamar, solo terminó como alguien que ya no puede dar marcha atrás, que llegó al punto extremo de quiebre, donde ya no era él quien actuaba, sino su colapsado estado mental.

JunMyeon ya no era JunMyeon, ni lo sería nunca más.

Tal vez, nunca lo fue, nadie jamás lo dejó ser.

JunMyeon quería dejar una huella en el mundo y brillar, lastima que sus últimos quince minutos de gloria, donde todos volvieron a amarlo, quedaron impresos en cantidades de tirajes, relatando con títulos amarillistas el cuento que fue su vida y un sensacionalista trágico final.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por ser tan fatalista, últimamente se me da mucho escribir estas cosas...


End file.
